Currently, the Internet is a point-to-point or host-to-host network where information (also referred as content) is identified by its location in the network. The increasing demand for scalable and efficient distribution of the content led to the Internet architecture, such as information centric networks (ICNs) where communication is not a host-to-host communication. In the ICNs, users may send requests for the content without mentioning its location. Further, in the ICNs, along with a source of the content, the content may cached at intermediate routers to deliver the content to the user(s) either from the source and/or from the routers for any future request of the same content. If a request for the same content is received by such router, the user is served by a local copy of the corresponding content rather than getting it all the way from the source. However, it may not be possible to cache all the content on each intermediate router all the time as each intermediate router include a predefined cache size.